


And After I'd Wipe Away the Tears (Just Close Your Eyes Dear)

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Begging, Dialogue Heavy, Drunkenness, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: Simon is begging and praying for him to just stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been hella angsty recently so here is the product of not getting enough sleep!!!

Harry is drunk. His breath reeks of hard liquor and the smell is enough to make Simon want to throw up on him (among the other things wrong with this situation, of course). 

"Simon," says Harry as he leaves a trail of hot, sticky kisses down Simon's bare stomach. He has Simon's limbs stretched out, each arm and leg tied to the bedposts. They're in Harry's shared flat, but alone. "God, I want to fuck you so bad. Want to feel you."

Simon is panicking, his chest heaving. "Please. Please, Harry. Stop."

Harry just chuckles, pushing Simon's sweaty hair back from his face. "No can do, beautiful. I've been waiting too damn long to get you like this."

Simon doesn't understand - Harry is his friend. He has no reason to hurt him in such a manner. He likes to chalk it up to the fact that Harry is drunk out of his mind. He doesn't want to envision a reality where Harry is so willing to do this to him. 

"Harry," says Simon, hot tears rolling down his ripe, red cheeks. "Harry, please. I'm scared. You're hurting me."

Harry laughs against Simon's belly, leaning over into his nightstand for a tube of lube. "Si, I'm not going to hurt you. See? M'gonna make it nice and easy for you."

Simon's cheeks are beet red as he strains against the ropes binding him to the bed. "No, Harry, please. I can't do this."

Harry begins to slick up his fingers, and presses a prodding pointer finger against Simon's hole - inserting it promptly, knuckle deep. Simon is  _tight_ and, if anything, it's more of a turn on than anything else. Slowly, Harry curls his finger.

"You've not done this before?" Harry asks, pumping his finger, small moans of pain escaping Simon's sinful lips. "You're so tight."

In the throes of pain and misery, Simon is still able to whisper, "Done what? Been raped?"

In that moment, Harry stills. He looks at Simon, his eyes icy, and Simon braces himself - scared that Harry is going to hurt him. 

He doesn't. He pulls his finger out, gets up, and leaves the room - leaving Simon tied to his bed, alone with his tears. 


End file.
